


i accidentally kissed my crush during truth or dare!? not clickbait

by sureimiku



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Crushes, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Truth or Dare, alvin disaster bi, jumilla if you squint, ludger the lightweight strikes again, you’ve heard of wingwoman leia now get ready for: wingman jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/pseuds/sureimiku
Summary: Leia invites her friends over for a game of truth or dare.She certainly isn’t expecting a game of crushes to go down.
Relationships: Alvin/Ludger Will Kresnik, Jude Mathis & Leia Rolando
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	i accidentally kissed my crush during truth or dare!? not clickbait

**Author's Note:**

> so. hello xillia fandom. i am yet again writing for this pair Again because i love them so much and i wish they had more content so i am here to do just that and by the time i'm posting this, it's less than an hour before pride month ends so i really wanted to post at least one thing this month.
> 
> also this was supposed to take an angsty turn but i took the other way because some friends and i had some really funny conversations, and most of them i incorporated in this fic
> 
> anyway, ty for reading, & enjoy!! :>

No one was sure what prompted Leia to hold a game night at her apartment, but no one was expecting it to be truth or dare. 

“What’s the point of this? We should be preparing for our next trip out to a fractured dimension,” Jude argues in a reluctant tone. He’s one hundred percent right about this. They had restocking to do and weapon replacing to take care of, this wasn’t the time for a _childish_ game.

“Yeah, but Vera didn’t say _when_ we had to head out.” The girl retorts in a playful tone. “Look, you don’t have to play, but at least stop by to hang out with us.” She hangs up and leaves Jude staring at his GHS, torn between the decision of coming or not. 

“I mean, it can’t be _that_ bad, right?” He thinks to himself before sending her a message that he’ll come. 

Leia’s apartment isn’t huge, but it certainly makes for a comfy place to sleep in. He can’t say he’s surprised when he sees Alvin there, as well as Ludger, but he’s definitely shocked at the sight of Gaius sitting on the couch. Milla is also there, idly chatting with Leia in the kitchen. She just about lights up when she sees her childhood friend. 

“You made it!” Soon everyone’s gaze is turned to the researcher, sending him hellos and waves. Based on the people who decided to come to Leia’s so called “game night”, he could guess that tonight was going to go absolutely chaotic. The main source of that chaoticness, though? Alvin, because he just _knows_ he’s going to come up with stupid dares or hideous truths for everyone to answer. The sound of the door opening interrupts his train of thoughts, revealing one last attendee. Rowen is standing there, wearing a grin on his face, and Jude can’t tell what he’s plotting. His eyes dart to the paper bag he’s holding in his hands. 

“What’s in the bag?” Milla asks, and Rowen only grins wider. 

“Well, since we have a few adults here, I thought _this_ would make things more fun.” The old man pulls out a bottle, and Jude doesn’t even have to look at it to know what it is, because he hears a withdrawn gasp from Ludger. The bottle reads _Moonlight Bourbon,_ and is full with light brown liquid. 

“What’s the problem?” Gaius snaps Ludger out of his temporary state of shock. He looks like he’d just remembered memories he wishes he could forget. 

“Let’s just say I don’t have... _fond_ memories of drinking this.” That’s enough to earn a smirk out of Alvin, which definitely meant a _bad_ thing. He leans and whispers to Ludger, “Thinking about the time you almost kissed a stranger after just ten minutes of drinking?” He just about shrieks, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Before he can jest at the younger man even more, Leia pipes in. “You don’t have to drink! I have apple juice!” 

“Leia—“

“You can have some too, Jude!”

After a moment of silence Ludger finally gives in, “I’ll join in. But not a lot.” He doesn’t know that later that night, _not a lot_ turns into _a lot._

“Great, let’s get started then.” The seven of them sit in a circle on the carpet, with cups and bottles of the bourbon, water and apple juice that Leia so graciously offered for anyone who didn’t feel like drinking tonight. 

“So...what exactly is the purpose of having alcohol involved?” Milla inquires. The ex-mercenary does the explaining: “ _us adults_ basically take a shot for every time you want to skip out on a question. So you could basically play the entire game without revealing a single truth, but you’ll end up completely wasted. Oh, and there’s no specific order to ask anyone truth or dare. Got it?”

Everyone agrees, Ludger a bit more reluctantly. Jude swears he can read his facial expression. It screams, “this is not going to end well”. The game starts with the host herself, and chooses Gaius. As expected, he chooses truth, because _god knows what Leia would ask him to do._

 _“_ Soo, Gaius, let me ask you this: is it true that you accidentally deleted all your photos on your GHS before?” The king’s eyes widen for a second before he succumbs to telling the truth: he has.

“I...was trying to attach an image of Trigleph to send to my sister. I thought she would appreciate it, but I happened to press delete instead of send.”

“How did you delete _all_ of them though?”

“I don’t have a friendly relationship with high end technology.” If anyone had to guess, he probably mashed a bunch of buttons and accidentally hit ‘delete all’. This would certainly be a topic the party would tease him about in their future endeavors. 

“Okay, Jude is next.” The researcher ponders a bit before selecting his next target. “Truth or dare, Alvin?”

“Of course you pick me,” he says. “Uh, dare.”

“Call your crush, if you have one.”

Jude swears he’s never seen anyone dash for a bourbon bottle as fast as Alvin, because he sweeps the thing right up. “Nope. Not today.”

“Oh, so you _do_ have one?” Milla reasons. “Well, at least now we know what to ask you.”

 _“Don’t.”_ He practically hisses at her before downing his first shot of the night. “Let’s move onto the next person, yeah?” The said person happened to be Gaius this time. When he asks Milla the aforementioned question, she surprisingly chooses truth; half the people in the room thought she would choose dare. 

“So, Milla. I must ask you…” The dark haired man clears his throat, “as Lord of Spirits, have you ever found a monster attractive?” The responses around the room are mixed— Alvin is dying of laughter along with Leia, Jude’s expression just reads ‘what’, and Ludger’s face still looks like he regrets joining this game. Rowen’s jaw just about drops. 

“Ah yes, a few monsters in Rieze Maxia intrigue me. I have taken a particular liking to the merfish in Kijara Seafalls and the harpies in Bermia Gorge. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, just curious is all.”

“Why are you curious about _that?_ ” Jude drops his face in his hands. Sometimes he wonders how he ended up with this band of people. It was going to be a very long night.

“I see this game is teaching us new things about each other,” Rowen smirks at the bantering. The game continues to be _sane_ for a few more rounds, all the adults having drunk at least one shot by now, save for Milla and Ludger. He was _really_ trying to avoid drinking at all costs, despite him saying he would participate in their little game. When things _do_ start to escalate though, is when Ludger is dared to do as many backflips as he can in twenty seconds. 

“He’s going to hit the ceiling Leia, why did you ask that?” 

“Nah, I think it’s high enough.” He luckily does not hit the ceiling but when he’s finished he slips on the carpet, landing right on his back with a thud in an attempt to fit one more backflip. Leia swears she can hear muttered profanities from him but he assures he’s fine. What drives him off the walls though, is what Milla asks him. “I dare you to confess to your crush over a phone call.” 

“Huh?” The younger man freezes, and then his face heats up considerably at the realization of the question. “O-oh, uh…” Slowly, he reaches for his GHS, searches for the number and hovers over the call button. Everyone’s eyes are plastered on him, but perhaps Alvin’s gaze is the most intense, like headlights catching a deer. 

Ludger is inches away from the button, from calling the person he’s been crushing on for quite a while, but he drops the phone in defeat. “I can’t.” 

He reaches for his glass for the first time and pours the drink he _oh so loved,_ staring at it before downing the entirety of it. He winces a bit in disgust, setting the glass next to him. He really didn’t want to drink that again. 

Did he end up drinking more of it? Yes. 

Countless other rounds pass, with questions like “is it true that you have pink strawberry boxers” and dares including “share the story of your first rejection”. Out of all of them, Alvin probably drank the most but he looked perfectly fine. On the other hand, Gaius, being the lightweight he was, started to show signs that he was succumbing to the alcohol. Milla had barely drunken anything; she accepted almost every dare given to her. Even a few more truths later, Ludger could feel the effects of the drink starting to kick in; he felt a little dizzy and warm inside. 

Then, Milla just so happens to get him to drink again: “I dare you to leave one of us with Rollo for at least one day. Which means you probably won’t see him for a day.” 

There’s a rather loud inhale from the twenty year old, and locks his eyes with the bourbon again. It was either part with his beloved cat for a mere twenty four hours or take another swig of the beverage. And of course, he chooses the latter option. The second drink isn’t as harsh as the first one, but it might be because he already feels giddy and slightly drunk. 

“So, how is our _favorite_ lightweight feeling?” Alvin shoots him a playful grin as he leans back against the couch. From where he is, Ludger is directly diagonal from him, so he couldn’t give him a slap on the back even if he wanted to. 

“I’m fine.” Somehow, the words that come out his mouth are still coherent and clear as they sound when he’s sober. Who isn’t fine though, is Gaius— his cheeks are flushed and his originally clear speech has become mumbling. “Ah...whose thurns’it….” 

“Calling it quits, your majesty?” Alvin teases him, slapping a hand on his back. Gaius replies with a mumbled no. Leia looks a bit afraid that the king of Rieze Maxia is in her room getting absolutely wasted, something she’s never seen before. “Yeah, uh, I think you should keep the drink away from him for now.” He does manage to sit up somewhat straight, though. 

A few rounds later, Rowen bids them farewell as he had business to take care of in the morning. He wasn’t one for playing throughout the whole night. To add onto that, Milla passes out on the carpet, most likely from exhaustion and not drinking. Jude offers to get her to bed but Leia aggressively signals him to sit back down, because she had a dare she was _dying_ to ask. 

“Truth or dare, Lud—“

“Dare,” he blurts out. Alvin’s brows furrow as he turns to face the younger man, and god _,_ he looks _wasted._ His cheeks are tainted a fair pink and he sounds like he's on the verge of slurring his words. The chances of choosing dare were fifty-fifty—Leia was lucky enough this time. So without wasting any more time, she lets the words spill out her mouth:

“Kiss the most attractive person in this room.” Jude looks absolutely dumbfounded. He knew Leia wasn’t a huge romantic, but he did know she had a habit of snooping into other people’s crushes and love stories. 

“...’kay.” It takes a few seconds for him to get his composure together, along with a bit of stumbling, but Ludger gets up and casts his eyes downward. Almost as if he was thinking _which one of my friends am I going to kiss right now._ Fair enough. He’s not the only one thinking about it— Alvin’s torn between the decision of feeling secretly jealous if it’s not him or being glad it’s not him. The drinking was starting to catch up to him now and it was the absolute worst time for it to do so. 

After what seems forever, Ludger’s gaze seems to burn through the king. Alvin can’t really blame him though— Gaius _was_ definitely attractive. Hell, sometimes he felt nervous being around him. It was expected he would choose him, surely everyone else in the room would’ve done so as well. 

What’s not expected, though, is the sudden throwing of hands onto broad shoulders, and the sight of Ludger hovering right over _Alvin._

“Wait wait wait. I— I think you got the wrong person. Gaius is riiight next to me.” The older man is trying his hardest to not blow up right now, if it weren’t for the fact that his crush of several months is mere inches away from his face. 

“I don’t, Alvin.” Leia’s gasp is loud enough to stir Milla from whatever dream she was having. 

“Jude, you knew about this?” She whispers quiet enough. The boy replies with a hard no. For months now, they could have _sworn_ Ludger was crushing on Nova or some other girl they hadn’t known about, not a twenty-seven year old man with the most unattractive chin beard known to man. 

Alvin's mind is internally screaming _wait, I’m not ready_ while his heart says _just kiss him already._ It’s hard to avoid staring into the golden rings that circle his pupils, and the rosy pink hue that’s taken to his cheeks— it’s at this moment that Alvin realizes he’s _screwed_. He braces himself, closing his eyes and awaiting for that so longingly desired kiss. 

Unfortunately (or luckily, Alvin’s not sure how to feel right now), Ludger completely misses and plants his lips rather messily on the man’s forehead. It’s still enough to send his heart into hysterics, though. When he pulls back, he sees turquoise eyes drooping. He even notices the blue t-shirt he’s wearing is unbuttoned a few holes, making him even more flushed. By this point, Alvin’s sure the alcohol isn’t the _only_ thing that’s making him feel warm inside. 

“So. My turn now?” Jude teases the man obviously dumbstruck by what just happened. “Truth or dare, Alvin.”

“Dare,” he sputters out. His brain is incapable of complete thoughts at the moment, causing his eyes to go wide at what he just said. “Wait, wait no—“

Jude _knows_ Ludger missed his lips, given his current state. The researcher gives Alvin the most devilish grin he’s worn in his entire life: “Kiss him back.” He high fives Leia, who gives the brunette an innocent smile. 

“Fuck you, Jude.” This is Jude’s attempt at getting back at him for all the sinister truths he’d given, and it was certainly working. Alvin does as he’s told and it happens in an instant: cupping his check with a calloused hand, angling his face so he can just dive in and give him that kiss he’s wanted for months now—

And he does. It’s tender, one that makes his heart practically explode. The silver haired man clasps a hand around the brunette’s neck, while the other finds its way around his waist. 

Alvin swears he forgets how to breathe for a few moments. He pulls back after a little while, forgetting that _other_ people were watching him be so immersed in the moment. He’s about to open his mouth when Jude cuts him off.

“It’s okay. I could kind of tell you liked him, anyway.”

“Was it really that obvious?” Truth be told, he _had_ been acting unusually with the man; he asked to talk with him most nights, offered to get him drinks for free, even offered to take most job requests at the board for him. 

“To him, no, but to us, he’s the only person you sound strained and nervous with when you talk to him.” Jude glances over to said person, who’s passed out for the night and now leaning on Alvin’s shoulder. He can barely see him, but the younger man’s mouth is curved into a small smile. “I think you should tell him how you feel in the morning.”

“Let’s call it a night, yeah? I don’t mind you staying over.” Leia suggests, already heading over to turn the lights off. Jude taps Milla to wake her up, offering to let her stay in his apartment for the night (he resided in the neighboring apartment complex). They decide to leave Gaius there, none of them wanted to imagine what he’d be like if they tried to disrupt his slumber. Leia fetches him a blanket, as well as one for the pair, before heading to her own room for the night. 

It seemed like it would be an eternity until morning came. Alvin would’ve been sleeping by now, if it weren’t for the erratic pulse of his heartbeat right now. _Who knew it would be this difficult to say three words…_ He silently thinks before closing his eyes. 

The next morning, when Ludger awakes, he notices two things: Gaius is covered with a blanket lying on the floor, and second, his _own_ face is met with a familiar shade of red and a scent of worn out cologne. It takes a few seconds— five, at the most— to realize that he’s mere inches away from Alvin's face, without any memory of how that happened. 

“Damn, this headache is why I regret playing games like this.” He yawns, and then he glances around the room: Jude and Leia’s shoes are missing from the entrance, which leaves him in a state of confusion until he checks his GHS. The most recent text is from Leia, and it reads ‘let me know how it goes!’ with a smiley face next to it. His eyes dart to the weight leaning on his shoulder and the events of last night rush back to him. Between remaining calm and absolutely losing his collectedness, he leans more towards the former. 

“Mornin’, how are you feeling?” He manages, his voice laced with hoarseness from disuse. Being so close to Alvin really isn’t helping because Ludger is able to point out all his defining features— his now untidy mess of hair, his unblinking eyes colored chestnut, and whatever scent of cologne he was wearing— it’s scent was of a woodsy fragrance. 

“I-I’m okay. I could probably use some water though.” 

“Here.” Luckily there’s a bottle nearby from mere hours ago. Based on the look on his face, Ludger looks like it’s the best thing he’s ever drunk in his entire life. After taking a good swig of the water, Alvin gathers the courage to ask him the question he’d been avoiding for a while. 

“So, about last night…”

“Last night?” Ludger backtracks through last nights events—

_—the backflips, the dare of having to call his crush, Gaius being just as bad as he was, the kiss he gave to—_

Alvin. Of course he wasn’t thinking properly when he went and did _that._ Hell, this was more embarrassing than the past incident he had of kissing someone completely random. It’s at this point that ludger regrets coming over— he’s not sure if he can properly face his friend (was he just a friend, though?) now. 

“You don’t remember what happened after that?” Alvin's voice cuts through Ludger’s current state of panic. “I thought you would be more surprised at that.” 

“Do I want to know at this point?” He’s embarrassed to even look at his face now.

“Well, uh.” Alvin cuts right to the chase: “I got dared to kiss you.”

“...and you did?”

“Yeah.” 

There’s a moment of silence after that, but the burning of his cheeks speaks for itself. Ludger still doesn’t move from where he woke up. Alvin’s the one to break the silence, again:

“If there’s one thing I don’t regret from last night, it’s exactly that.”

“What do you mean?” Ludger’s ninety percent sure what he means, but the other ten percent is him in denial.

“Is it taking you _this_ long to realize? I’ve been crushing on you for the past several months. I didn’t think I would be telling you like this.” His words are laced with certainty when he says this. 

Time seems to stop, at least in Ludger’s head. 

Instead of stammering from the sudden confession, his mouth forms an ‘o’ shape. He didn’t know how to react to the feeling being mutual, after he spent weeks, even months imagining how this event would go. Alvin being the one to confess was definitely _not_ what he was expecting. 

“How long?” He asks, fiddling with his hands as an attempt to calm down. 

“Four months and two weeks.” His voice is almost a whisper now, the words being only for Ludger. He hadn’t really thought about the rejection route, but if he wasn’t ready yet then it was okay. Alvin had learned the hard way to give people time to fully trust him, no matter how long that would take. For Ludger though, it had taken him mere minutes to put his faith in him, back when they first met. 

“I...don’t regret the dare I got, either. Alvin, I—” He’s so close to telling him the three words he’s wanted to tell him for months, but a finger pressed to his lips is all he needs for assurance. 

“It’s okay. I know already, Ludger.” Taking that as a ‘yes, I love you too’, the silver haired man wraps a hand around Alvin’s neck, and this time he’s not being dared to kiss him. It’s of his own volition this time, and he couldn’t have asked for anything more. It goes as Alvin expects— clearly, Ludger’s _never_ kissed someone in his entire life, minus the times he did so after drinking. But it doesn’t stop him from curving his lips into a smile and placing his own roughened hand right where Ludger’s hair started. He’s wanted this for what seemed like forever.

After a few moments Ludger is the one to pull back, needing to breathe after the first actual kiss in his entire life. Alvin’s eyes are still shut, still savoring the taste and feel of his new lover’s lips. He has a desire to feel those lips again, so he pulls Ludger back in, bumping his forehead with his before asking if it’s okay. 

“...Gaius is still sleeping.” He catches the king at the corner of his eye, completely unaware of what’s happening. 

“Who cares. Knowing him, he’ll probably be out like that for a few more hours.” And with that, he pulls him in for another kiss, running his fingers through silver locks, not giving a single care in the entire world. 


End file.
